Mi Refugio de Amor
by lauramariam98
Summary: Hermione es golpeada por su ex-novio Cormac y decide mudarse a Londres con su familia, allí conocerá a Ron y se enamora de él, pero tiene miedo de que vuelva a sucederle lo mismo, ¿que hará?
1. Capítulo 1: E-mail

**Capitulo 1:**

**E-mail**

Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando un pitido la despertó, miro en su habitación buscando el origen del sonido, recordó que había dejado su computadora encendida anoche, se levanto y se dirigió a la computadora, tenia un nuevo mensaje, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio donde tenia el computador, se apresuro a leer el mensaje, era de Ginny.

_Hermione:_

_Necesitamos hablar, necesito que me expliques lo del mail de anoche, estoy… en estado de shock, y me imagino que tu no debes estar muy bien, ¿Cómo estas?_

_Pero que pregunta mas tonta, es obvio que debes estar muy mal, discúlpame, cuando leí el mail me altere mucho, tanto que hasta Ron lo noto, necesitamos hablar. Urgente._

_Y si…, si termine con Dean, se que me quiere mucho, pero… no lo se, no siento nada cuando estoy con el, o cuando me besa, o me acaricia; Luna siempre dice que si no sientes nada es porque no es el correcto es porque no es el correcto y en tu caso tiene razón… _

_Algún día encontraremos a alguien Hermione, solo, hay que esperar._

_Te quiere, Ginny._

Ginny siempre era muy comprensiva con ella, la entendía y la ayudaba en todo, desde que la conoció pensó que debía ser la persona mas amable que había conocido, también su hermano Bill y suponía que toda su familia también, aunque tan solo conocía a Ginny y a Bill. Ginny no vivía en Berlín como Hermione, vivía en Londres, había estado en Berlín para visitar a su tía abuela Muriel que vivía muy cerca de allí. La había conocido un día que estaba con su prima Fleur viendo universidades, se toparon con Ginny y Bill en una cafetería, Fleur estaba muy cansada cuando perdió el equilibrio y Bill la atrapo antes de que se diera contra el piso, en ese momento hubo mucha química entre los dos, Ginny y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, hasta que tuvieron que regresar a Londres, Fleur estuvo muy triste en cuanto Bill se fue, este se despidió de ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Fleur se sentía desdichada así que decidió olvidarse de el, consiguió novio y se concentro en el estudio; pero aun así nunca dejo de pensar en Bill.

Hermione volvió a leer el mail de Ginny, tenia razón, debía hablar, pero no podía ser por mail, miro la hora, eran las 9:32 am.

_Ginny:_

_Tienes razón, debemos hablar, ¿puedes conectarte al chat?_

_Hermione._

Envió el mensaje a Ginny y se levanto, bajo a la cocina, sus padres ya estaban despiertos y Fleur también, estaban sentados desayunando.

-Hermione, linda- dijo su madre levantándose-, ¿Cómo te sientes? Fleur nos contó lo que paso anoche- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, mamá- la calmo Hermione-. Estoy mucho mejor, solo un poco cansada y hambrienta- agrego.

-Te serviré algo- dijo acercándose a las alacenas-, siéntate- le sugirió, Hermione se sentó al lado de Fleur, su madre puso un plato de huevos y pan al frente de ella.

-Gracias. Le dijo Hermione.

Cuando termino de desayunar lavo los platos y subió a cepillarse los dientes, cuando volvió a su habitación, se sentó es su escritorio, tenía dos nuevos mensajes, abrió el primero, era de Ginny, solo tenia unas pocas palabras:

_A las 5 de la tarde_

_Ginny._

"A las 5 de la tarde" volvió a leer Hermione, eran apenas las 10:12 de la mañana, tenía que esperar 7 horas para poder hablar con Ginny, pera poder desahogarse.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, quizás una buena ducha la ayudaría a despejar la mente.

Cuando salió de la ducha apenas eran las 10:30, se vistió y volvió a la computadora, se distraería escuchando música o haciendo algo, pero aun no había leído el otro mensaje, abrió el mensaje y leyó:

_Hermione, linda:_

_Lamento lo que paso anoche, no era mi intención sabes que yo nunca te haría daño._

_PDT: Te veo esta noche en mi casa, No faltes, te extraño, hermosa._

_Cormac._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, McLaggen le estaba mintiendo de una forma notable, el no lamentaba lo que había hecho, solo se lo decía para endulzarle el oído, pero ella no iba a caer.

_Cormac:_

_Olvídate de mí, yo ya te olvide, ve a mentirle a otra persona, ya no te creo, eres un idiota y un machista._

_No voy a ir a ninguna parte conmigo._

_Hermione._

Envió el mensaje en cuanto termino de escribir, luego puso un poco de música y se recostó de nuevo, ya estaba mucho mas relajada con la música, poco después se quedo dormida.

**_Estaba sentada en un lugar oscuro no podía ver nada ni a nadie, se puso a dar vueltas, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás suyo, voltio lentamente y se encontró con Cormac, se alejo de el cuando se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban de forma cariñosa y protectoramente, al instante se enamoro de ellos queriendo saber a quien pertenecían…_**

-Hermione- escucho que alguien conocida la llamaba desde lejos, abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida y Harry estaba frente a ella sonriéndole.

-Harry…- se sorprendió de verlo-, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Tu mamá nos invito a mis padres y a mí a cenar- le dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué horas son?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Faltan cinco minutos para la una- le respondió Harry.

-¿La una? ¿De la tarde?- pregunto sorprendida, había dormido mas de lo previsto-, ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

-No tanto, solo un par de minutos- le respondió-, tu mamá me mando a despertarte, por cierto, ¿Quién es el chico de los ojos azules?

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendida, no solía hablar dormida.

-Si, estabas hablando de ellos: "hermosos ojos, ojos azules..."- imito Harry con una voz afeminada.

-Yo no hablo así- negó Hermione-, vamos a almorzar- salió del cuarto sin siquiera preocuparse por apagar la música, que ahora tocaba una hermosa pieza, en el almuerzo se tardo mucho mas que en el desayuno, se ponía a hablar con Lily y James Potter y siempre que Harry estaba por sacar el tema del chico de los ojos azules, ella se apresuraba a cambiar de tema. Después de la cena se pusieron a ver una película, la familia de Harry se quedaría hasta la noche, tenían que dar una noticia importante.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación eran las 4:30 pm, solo media hora para hablar con Ginny, Hermione se recostó pero no se duermo, la música seguía sonando, esta era una canción mas animada, Hermione cerro los ojos, seguía pensando en los ojos azules, nunca los había visto, no olvidaría jamás esos ojos, seria imposible, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Se levanto y fue a su computadora, tenía una solicitud para el chat, era de Ginny, se sentó rápido y fugazmente acepto la solicitud.

-Hermione- exclamo Ginny cuando apareció en la ventana del computador.

-Hola, Ginny- la saludo Hermione-, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- le respondió Ginny-, acabo de volver a casa, estaba arreglando unos asuntos de Hogwarts con Ron- le explico-, anoche no pude responder a tu mensaje, así que lo respondí antes de irme, me sorprendí mucho cuando leí tu mensaje- le digo-, no puedo creer que Cormac te haya hecho eso.

-Ginny no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo Hermione.

-Lo entiendo, solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo Ginny preocupada-, cuéntame todo desde el principio- pidió.

-Esta bien- accedió Hermione-, estábamos los dos aquí, en el piso de abajo, yo estaba estudiando cuando el comenzó a besarme- recordó-, el quería que nosotros tuviéramos relaciones, pero como yo me negué el comenzó a insultarme de repente el volvió a besarme, yo volví a negarme, pero el no quería un no como respuesta, me golpeo y trato…

-¿Trato?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si- le aseguro Hermione-, Fleur llego en ese momento con su novio y me ayudaron, me defendieron- repuso.

-Al fin tu prima la francesita hace algo importante- dijo enojada-, y también su noviecito.

-Ginny- la llamo Hermione con tono de sermón-, se que no te caen bien, pero me ayudaron- a Ginny no le caía muy bien Fleur después de lo que le había hecho a Bill, y Hermione reconoció que no estaba bien-. ¿Toda tu vida la vas a odiar?- le pregunto.

-Si, lastimo a Bill- dijo Ginny aun mas molesta-, por eso los Weasley no nos enamoramos.

-¿Tu no estamos enamorada de Dean?- le pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-No, solo me gustaba- corrigió Ginny-, pensé que si comenzaba a salir con el me enamoraría, pero no, por eso termine con el- admitió.

-Pero decías que es muy tierno y cariñoso contigo- dijo Hermione.

-Si, pero no siento nada por el- se explico Ginny.

-Ginny- se escucho una voz femenina desde donde Ginny estaba.

-Espera un momento- pidió Ginny-. Mamá me llama- se levanto y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Claro- dijo Hermione cuando ya no veía a Ginny.

-Herms- escucho detrás suyo, se volteo al tiempo que veía a Harry por la puerta con una bandeja con sanduches y jugo-, tu madre me pidió que te trajera esto- puso la bandeja a su lado y la vio fijamente-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto viendo la computadora.

-Estaba hablando con Ginny- le explico tomando un sorba de jugo.

-Ah, la amiga tuya de Londres- dijo Harry-, un día de estos tengo que conocerla—prendo en voz alta.

-Si es una persona muy amable- opino Hermione, seria bueno que sus dos mejores amigos se conozcan.

-¿Y tu amiga sigue odiando a Fleur?- le pregunto Harry.

-Ella tiene sus razones- la defendió Hermione, se quedaron en silencio y podía escuchar los sonidos del lado de Ginny.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo?- pregunto la misma voz femenina que hace poco había llamado a Ginny, debía de ser la señora Weasley-, recuerden que mañana iremos a comer con los otros miembros de la Orden.

-Si, mamá- dijo Ginny-, tienes que calmarte, estas muy nerviosa- le dijo.

-Es que Charlie llega esta noche- dijo un poco nerviosa la señora Weasley por lo que había dicho Ginny, su hermano Charlie estaba en Rumania desde hace 8 años.

-Todos estamos emocionados, pero debes calmarte, mamá- dijo una voz masculina que nunca había escuchado.

-Ron, tiene razón, debes calmarte- le dijo Ginny-. Bueno, tengo que subir, deje a Herms sola-se escucharon pasos, Ginny debía de volver a la habitación, Harry camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse le susurro a Hermione:

-Dejare que ustedes hablen solas.

-Ya volví- aviso Ginny cuando estaba frente a Hermione-. ¿Y eso?- dijo señalando la comida.

-Mamá me lo mando y uso a Harry como mayordomo- rio Hermione.

-¿Cuándo me presentas a Harry?- pregunto Ginny pensativa-, me gustaría conocerlo.

-El también quiere conocerte- le informo Hermione-, le pareces… muy interesante.

-¿Así?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida-, me lo tienes que presentar. Bueno, ¿de que hablábamos antes de Harry?

-De Dean- le recordó Hermione-, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuándo entras a Hogwarts?- pregunto llena de interés.

-En unos meses- respondió Ginny contento-, ya nos enviaron nuestras cartas y mamá ya nos hizo comprar los libros.

-¿Y estas muy emocionada?- le pregunto Hermione, según lo que Ginny le contaba de Hogwarts, era increíble estudiar allí, Ginny le había enviado fotos, Hogwarts estaba rodeado de arboles, era igual de alto que un castillo, tenia un gran lago e invernaderos a su alrededor, a sus afueras había una hogareña cabaña, Ginny le explico que hay vivía un amigo de su familia llamado Hagrid.

-Si y mucho- le respondió feliz, los profesores son muy divertidos la primera semana- explico-, también quiero ver a Luna y a Cho.

-¿Así que Charlie vuelve?- le pregunto feliz.

-Si- salto Ginny muerta de felicidad-, mis hermanos están muy felices, bueno, yo igual, digo, ¿Cómo no estar feliz?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta-, creo que los mas emocionados somos Ron y yo, lo mismo paso con Bill cuando llego de Egipto- recordó-, recuerdo que mamá estaba igual de nerviosa que ahora e igual Ron.

-¿Y como están Fred y George?- pregunto Hermione, le encantaba cuando Ginny le hablaba de los gemelos, se divertía siempre que escuchaba sus recurrencias.

-Muy bien, les va excelente en la tienda de bromas- le informo Ginny, se quedo cayada un rato-. Hermione- la llamo.

-¿Si?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, Ginny por lo general se comportaba diferente.

-Háblame de Harry- pidió Ginny.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida-, ¿quieres que te hable de Harry? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se- respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-, siento… curiosidad, quiero saber como es, conocerlo un poco mejor.

-Bien- acepto Hermione-, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de el?- pregunto.

-Cualquier cosa- pidió Ginny.

-Ok- Hermione pensó un momento, había mucho de Harry que podía contarle a Ginny-. El vive con sus padres cerca de la escuela, en unos días cumple 17, es muy bueno en Educación Física y en química, también es de Londres pero cuando era pequeño el y sus padres se mudaron aquí a Berlín, tiene un padrino que vive también en Londres, no lo conoce y no sabe nada de el; es hijo único, es muy amable con todas las personas, nunca a tenido novia ni se a enamorado, le encanta la literatura, en especial la fantástica que tiene criaturas mágicas y extrañas y…- trato de recordar algo mas, habían bastantes cosas que contarle a Ginny-, te contare mas cuando lo conozcas.

-¿Enserio no ha tenido novia?- pregunto Ginny con interés.

-No- respondió Hermione sonriendo-, jamás se a sentido atraído por una, no me digas que te gusta.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo Ginny sonrojada-, pero suena un chico muy lindo.

-Lo es- admitió Hermione-. Es muy cariñoso y tierno, no ha tenido novia pero si algunas citas, siempre es muy romántico y dulce, hace cosas hermosas.

-Ahora suena como el chico perfecto- le dijo Ginny-, ¿nunca quisiste… no se… salir con el?- pregunto incomoda.

-No- respondió Hermione muy segura-, Harry es como mi hermano y yo para el también soy como su hermana.

-Conozco ese sentimiento- dijo Ginny-, primero porque tengo muchos hermanos y segundo porque a Luna, a Draco y a Neville los quiero de esa forma.

-Ginny- a Hermione se le acababa de ocurrir una idea-, ¿alguna vez… has visto… a algún chico… con los ojos azules brillantes?- le pregunto.

-¿Azules brillantes?- repitió Ginny-, ¿unos ojos que te dan seguridad? ¿Protección?

-Si- asistió Hermione.

-Solo conozco una persona con los ojos así- le dijo Ginny.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

-Ginny- llamo la voz masculina de antes-. Mamá dice que bajes a cenar.

-De el- le dijo Ginny-. Ya voy, Ron- grito-. Bueno, hablaremos luego, tengo que irme, adiós- se despidió, la ventana se volvió negra, Ginny se había ido, pero, le había dejado una duda: ¿Por qué Hermione soñaría con los ojos de uno de sus hermanos?

-Tu mamá dice que bajes a cenar- le informa una voz que la trajo a la realidad.

-Harry- dice Hermione cuando lo vio en la puerta-, debes aprender a tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry-. Tu madre dice que bajes a cenar- repitió.

-Estaba hablando con Ginny- le dijo Hermione-, a ella también le gustaría conocerte, me pidió que le contara sobre ti, le pareces un chico muy lindo- revelo.

-¿Así?- pregunto sorprendido Harry-. Cuéntame de ella- pidió.

-Bueno- acepto Hermione-. es una chica muy linda, vive en Londres toda su vida, con su familia, tiene seis hermanos varones y todos son mayores que ella, es muy linda y muy agradable, tiene 15 años, la invitan mucho a salir pero no acepta, estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Dean termino con el hace poco, le gustaría encontrar a un chico que la haga sentir especial, también le gusta mucho la literatura, como a ti, es buena en biología y física, fue criada por sus padres que son muy cariñosos- Hermione conocía muy bien a Harry, sabia muy bien que chicas como Ginny eran pocas y muy especiales.

-¿Termino con su novio?- pregunto Harry.

-Si- respondió Hermione sonriendo- no sentía nada por el, al igual que tu, nunca se a enamorado- Hermione le lanza una mirada picara a Harry, francamente creía que el y Ginny harían muy buena pareja.

-Hay que bajar a cenar- recordó Harry aunque Hermione le pareció que solo quería cambiar de tema.

Los dos bajaron a cenar, los padres de Harry estaban parados con los de Hermione en frente de Fleur, Harry y Hermione se sentaron junto a ella, esperando.

* * *

**Hola, me presento, soy Lau y les traigo esta nueva historia.**

**Comencé a escribir hace mucho y a publicar mis novelas en varios sitios, y quise probar publicándolas aquí, espero que les guste, comenteme que tal les pareció.**

**Un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2: Londres

**Capitulo 2**

**Londres**

Los padres de Harry iban a dar una noticia importante, los padres de Hermione ya lo sabían y por eso eran las únicas que no estaban nerviosos. James y Lily estaban de pie frente a ellos.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir James-, como saben Lily y yo no somos de aquí de Berlín, somos de Londres…, decidimos volver allí- sorprendió.

-¿Londres?- pregunto Harry en estado de Shock.

-Si, Harry- le respondió su madre-, la casa de los padres de James esta en un lugar llamado el Valle de Godric, es un hermoso lugar para vivir- concluyo.

-¿Y mis estudio?- pregunto Harry un en estado de Shock.

-Hay una estupenda escuela cerca de allí- le dijo James-. Nosotros estudiamos ahí, tiene un gran director y hay profesores muy buenos.

-Lily y James nos han hablado de Londres- interrumpió la mamá de Hermione-. Se nota que es un lugar muy hermoso.

-Hija- llamo el padre de Hermione, ella lo miro fijamente esperando a que hablara-, nos mudaremos a Londres con los Potter.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Londres, vivir en Londres, alejarse de todo lo que tenia allí, y de todo lo que le hacia daño. Estudiar en un gran colegio, vivir en una linda casa en un lugar turístico visitado por muchos, estar con Ginny, volver a verla, conocer a su familia.

-Hermione- la llamo su madre-, ¿estas de acuerdo con la mudanza?- le pregunto a Hermione nervosa.

-¿Permanentemente?- pregunto Hermione en susurro, sus padres asistieron, vivir en Londres permanentemente, sonaba fascinante-. ¿Qué opinas tu Fleur?- le pregunto.

-Por mi esta bien- acepto Fleur-. ¿Harry?

-Vivir en Londres- dijo Harry cuando reacciono-, suena extraño y fascinante- Hermione pudo notar que no estaba muy convencido.

-Hogwarts es un lugar muy hermoso y una escuela muy prestigiosa- le informo Hermione-. E leído acerca del Valle de Godric, es un lugar turístico al que viajeros de todo el mundo les gusta ir a ver, tiene una historia muy interesante- Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry aun no estaba muy convencido-, y… podrás conocer a Ginny.

-¿Quién es Ginny?- pregunto Lily, Harry se había quedado pensando en lo que Hermione había dicho.

-Es una amiga de Hermione que vive en Londres- respondió su madre.

-¿Entonces que dices Harry?- pregunto James nervioso-, ¿te gustaría vivir en Londres?

-Si- acepto Harry-, me gustaría vivir en Londres, además… quiero conocer a mi padrino- completo.

-Si, me gustaría volver a ver a Sirius- dijo James para si mismo.

-Esta arreglado- dijo la medre de Hermione emocionada-, nos iremos a vivir a Londres.

…

_Los ojos azules la miraban fijamente desde la oscuridad, podía sentir como el viento le alborotaba el cabello, el deseo de salir de ahí y de poder estar con el chico misterioso que cada vez estaba mas cerca._

Hermione despertó, se había quedado dormida, pero después de tantas horas de vuelo, había quedado exhausta, ahora estaban en la carretera, faltaba poco para llegar a el Valle de Godric, hasta ahora lo que había visto de Londres era hermoso, no había visto mucho pues se había dormido.

Hermione, Harry y Fleur estaban en la parte trasera del auto, los padres de Hermione conducían y los de Harry iban en otro cauto delante guiándolos. Cuando entraron al Valle de Godric tuvieron una hermosa vista, era un pequeño pueblo como los que se ven en las bolas de nieve, aunque sin nieve, tenia una iglesia y al lado había un cementerio, tenia algunas tiendas y las casas eran como cabañas; los padres de Harry se detuvieron en frente de una de las "cabañas", todos bajaron y se ubicaron al frente.

-Esta tal y como la recuerdo- dijo James al verla-, recuerdo cuando venia aquí de niño, me encantaba- recordó.

-Es hermosa- exclamo Fleur-, es tan hogareña y cálida, me fascina- dijo.

-Bueno, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, en la parte de atrás tiene un pequeño jardín, tiene todas las comedidas hogareñas- informo James-. Nosotros- dijo señalando a todos los adultos incluyéndose-, iremos sacando las cosas, ustedes- dijo señalando a los jóvenes-, entren a ver- sugirió. Hermione, Harry y Fleur entraron.

Cerca de la puerta había un cuadro, eran una familia, debían de ser James y sus padres; había una escalera que debía guiar al segundo piso; al lado de la escalera había un pequeño mueble con un florero y 3 cuadros, el primero mostraba a dos chicos con unas túnicas de graduación escarlatas a uno lo reconocieron como James pero el otro no tenían ni idea, el segundo era de James frente a un escudo escolar que decía Hogwarts, y el tercero era de cuatro chicos entre ellos James con un hombre muy grande frente a una cabaña.

-James- lo llamo Fleur que estaba viendo otra fotografía en la sala-, ¿Quién es este niño?- todos fueron a la sala, Fleur señalaba una fotografía de James con una niño de siete u ocho años con el cabello pelirrojo.

-Es un amigo, en esa foto tenia ocho años, yo tenia dieciocho- respondió James-, es un bueno muchacho, a esa edad recuerdo que era brillante, su nombre es William.

-¿Weasley?- pregunto Fleur sorprendida-, ¿William Weasley?

-Si- dijo James-, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto.

-No- mintió Fleur, Hermione concia la razón, no quería acordarse de Bill-. Me pareció leer de el un día.

-Bueno, pueden ubicarse arriba- pidió James acomodándolo todo.

-¿Cómo se ha mantenido tan limpia y ordenada esta casa?- pregunto Hermione curiosa-. Me refiero a que las flores están regadas, todo esta impecable- exclamo.

-Bathilda Bagshot es una amiga de mi familia, vive aquí cerca, ayuda con la casa- respondió James-, pero ya no necesita hacerlo más.

-¿Podemos subir?- pregunto Fleur.

-Por favor- pidió James-. En las puertas hay letreros con sus nombres para que sepan cual es su habitación, si quieren pueden ir subiendo sus cosas- informo.

Hermione, Harry y Fleur subieron con sus cosas, la primera puerta que vieron era de la habitación de Fleur, la que estaba frente de ella era la de Harry y la de al lado de la de Fleur estaba la de Hermione, todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione en cuanto llego comenzó a organizar sus cosas, la habitación era blanca con una cama al lado de una mesa de noche, había un armario con suficiente espacio para meter todas sus cosas, al frente de la cama había un mueble para el televisor y a su lado una puerta que guiaba al baño.

Después de todo un día de organizar en la casa todo estaba impecable, ya todas las habitaciones estaban listas y todos estaban cenando, Fleur no se separaba de su celular para nada, no había comido nada, du plato estaba intacto.

-Fleur- la llamo Hermione esta asistió pero no levanto la mirada-, ¿Qué tanto haces que no te despegas de tu celular?- pregunto.

-Hablo con Alex- respondió Fleur.

-Pensé que habías terminado con el- dijo Hermione.

-No- negó Fleur-, mantenemos una relación a distancia, de hecho dentro de dos semanas va a venir- recordó.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema- interrumpió Lily-, cuando estábamos organizando, aproveche y llame al profesor Dumbledore, que es el director de Hogwarts, le hable de Harry y de Hermione…- todos estaban muy cayados esperando a que Lily continuara-, dice que estará muy contento de recibirlos en Hogwarts- concluyo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el padre de Hermione.

-Si- respondió feliz Lily-, habrá que estar en Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre, con todos sus textos para la materia.

-¿Y donde los conseguiremos?- pregunto la madre de Hermione-, más importante: ¿Cómo sabemos cuales son?

-Mañana iré a Hogwarts- respondió Lily-, James me acompañara.

Terminaron de cenar pronto y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione entro en la habitación de Fleur y la encontró acostada pegada al celular.

-Fleur- la llamo Hermione-, ¿Por qué mantienes una relación a distancia con Alex?- pregunto.

-Porque es mi novio- respondió Fleur como si fuera lo mas obvio, por fin levanto la vista- y quiero estar con el.

-Pero no lo amas- le dijo Hermione-, tu solamente te has enamorado de una persona y ese es William Weasley- le dijo.

-Yo no me enamore de el- negó Fleur furiosa-, solo creí que era guapo, no mas.

-Fleur, te engañas a ti misma- le dijo Hermione-, lo amabas, lo amas y siempre lo vas a amar- dijo sentándose junto a ella-. ¿Por qué lo niegas?- le pregunto.

-Porque no quiero sufrir- le respondió Fleur-. Por favor déjame sola.

Hermione salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, ¿Por qué el amor tenia que ser tan complicado? Bueno, no es que ella pudiera hablar mucho; se iba a acostar a dormir, pero antes cogió un lápiz y una hoja de papel, cerro los ojos y pensó en lo ojos azules que la traían loca, abrió los ojos y se puso a dibujar, Hermione comenzaba a sentir cansancio y los parpados pesados, cuando se dio cuenta se había quedado dormida.

* * *

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, espero que les gustase este nuevo capitulo y que me cuenten que tal les pareció.**

**Este capitulo es cortico, pero el siguiente sera más largo, lo prometo.**

**:D **


End file.
